


tuesday's grey and wednesday too

by bulletsgerard



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 10:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2267166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulletsgerard/pseuds/bulletsgerard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not that Gerard hates the rain—except, he totally kinda does, mainly because unless he’s wearing a hoodie, which it’s totally way too warm for, the rain forces him to carry around this dorky little umbrella that has cats all over it. It’s also Mikey’s. From when he was about ten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tuesday's grey and wednesday too

**Author's Note:**

> totally inspired by this au post floating around tumblr.
> 
> "It’s raining and u forgot your umbrella so come over and stand under mine while we wait for the bus" au
> 
> also i stole the title from the cure's 'friday i'm in love'.

It’s not that Gerard _hates_ the rain—except, he totally kinda does, mainly because unless he’s wearing a hoodie, which it’s totally way too warm for, the rain forces him to carry around this dorky little umbrella that has cats all over it. It’s also Mikey’s. From when he was about ten.

Not to mention, the rain makes it already more humid than it already was. And humidity and Gerard’s hair do _not_ tend to go very well together. And to add to the already completely shitty weather and shitty umbrella apparel, he’s waiting for the bus to go to work. Which, y’know, doesn’t exactly make Gerard’s top five list of favorite things to do.

He does have a bus buddy though, well, he likes to consider him a bus buddy. They take the same commute, and get off at the same spot and also work in the same building, just not for the same person. His name’s Fred—or Finn, or something like that. “ _Wow, I’m sure he’d really appreciate that I remembered his name,”_ Gerard thought to himself.

They’ve spoken to each other a few times, just casual short conversations to make the mornings a little easier and to make time go by a little faster. It’s not like Gerard has totally imagined what’s his name smiling and giggling a lot more than he should have. It’s _definitely_ not like that at all.

It’s about eight thirty now, the time the bus usually gets to the stop, but of course, of all fucking days, it’s late. What’s his name is also late. Well, he’s late until he comes bounding over to the stop with his backpack over his head.

“Didn’t fuckin’ know it was gonna rain today,” what’s his name said, heaving out breaths.

Gerard looked over at him and stepped over to the side a bit, “Oh, dude, you’re gonna ruin everything in your bag. C’mere, there’s room under here.”

“Oh man, thanks. You’re a lifesaver. If those textbooks got ruined I’d be _dead_ ,” What’s his name muttered, smiling up at Gerard.

“It’s no problem, er, Fr—“

“Frank. It’s okay, I’ve never told you my name before,” Frank said, like a little god damn mind reader, with that stupid giggle that Gerard never listened to over and over in his head. Never.

“Right. Yeah, I’m Gerard.”

“Dude, I know. You told me your name the minute after we met.”

Gerard just blushing would be an understatement. He was _bright fucking red_.

“You’re totally a blusher too! That’s one thing you didn’t tell me,” Frank commented, grinning. He was _way_ too joyful for, now eight forty three, in the fucking morning.

“Well, yeah, I guess,” Gerard mumbled, continuing to glance from the ground back up to Frank about five times.

When the bus engine was loud enough to finally break their conversation, Gerard realized how close Frank was standing to him. But, _duh_ , they were sharing an umbrella that wasn’t exactly the size of Texas, so they kinda had to be a little huddled together. Once Gerard shut the umbrella, Frank took his hand and pulled him onto the bus and made him sit right next to him. That was normal. Completely normal.

Gerard stared at him with an expression that was kind of caught between surprised, blank, and confused. Frank still had that grin on his face and seriously, what the fuck was _up_ with this kid?

“We should go get coffee on our lunch break. Well, I mean, as long as you’re okay with that,” Frank said, looking as giddy as ever and not nervous in the slightest.

“Yeah—I mean, okay, yeah,” Gerard stammered out, blushing once more. Would that be considered a date then? He was just a barely average looking guy with shaggy black hair, so he didn’t exactly have the answer as to why Frank would even want to be near him. But hey, he was _offering_ , so it’s not like he was gonna refuse.

“Cool. I was hoping that would work. I had about three Redbull’s before I came here so I had the courage to ask you. You just seem rad and I wanna hang out since we work the same hours but never see each other,” Frank said, kind of rambling. But it was also kind of adorable. And that also _totally_ meant it was a date. A fucking _date_.

***

Lunch break was at twelve fifty. There was a whole ten more minutes until Gerard got to go on an understated date. He was so desperate that it was pitiful.

When his alarm on his watch finally beeped, Gerard did a completely ungraceful near jump out of his chair. Cubicles fucking _sucked_. He hurried down the stairs to the coffee shop that was on the first floor of the building. Gerard nearly ran into Frank, who happened to be coming from the other direction.

“Oh, sweet, you actually showed up,” Frank said excitedly, smiling real wide up at Gerard. God, he was so fucking _cute_.

“Of course. I never turn down coffee and chances to actually interact with people,” Gerard said with a half shrug, smiling a bit. Apparently he was really funny, because Frank was giggling uncontrollably at this point and had his hand on Gerard’s shoulder. He never really thought of himself as a charmer.

The scent of freshly brewed coffee overwhelmed them as they walked through the doors to the small shop, and honestly Gerard thought he’d gone to _heaven_. The both of them sat down at one of the small tables towards the big window that showed parking lot. It wasn’t exactly a romantic view, but hey, they were on a date and that’s really all that was on their minds.

Gerard got his normal, complicated coffee that required a certain amount of cream and a certain amount of sugar while Frank just got black coffee. Gerard _knew_ there was something wrong with him.

They also ate a couple donuts, having about ten different conversations within the span of fifteen minutes. Each one sparked a new thought that apparently, they both happened to have comments on.

“So uh, I kinda hate to be that person, but is this a date?” Gerard asked hesitantly, a small splash of pink coloring his cheeks.

“If you want it to be,” Frank replied simply, not being able to cover his smile.

“Well, in that case, I think we should totally have a second date. Tonight. At my apartment,” Gerard stated, his blush getting darker.

“I’d love to. Want me to just walk home with you? It looks like it’s still gonna be raining by the time we leave, and you’ve got that _lovely_ umbrella of yours,” Frank teased, giggling and putting his hand right by Gerard’s.

Gerard had to remind himself to never call that umbrella stupid again.

“Yeah, sure. I hope you don’t mind just sitting and watching movies, because that’s kind of my only idea for a date,” Gerard said, inching his hand just a _bit_ closer to Frank’s. It was pretty much risking the whole thing they had going on here, because Frank could totally be thinking it’s way too early for hand holding, but then he could also be thinking that Gerard’s a fucking idiot for not holding his hand already.

“Are you kidding me? I could _never_ mind watching movies,” Frank said, giving Gerard a small smile before just taking his hand and holding it with a firm, but also somewhat loose grasp. It was perfect. Gerard also forgot that his hands were kinda sweaty. It didn’t seem like Frank minded very much anyway.

Gerard sipped at his coffee to hide his blush, but the heat from his drink only seemed to make the redness in his cheeks even worse. Frank totally had him _hooked_ , and there was no denying it. Not that Gerard would have wanted to, anyway. Frank kissed his cheek before saying goodbye and heading back to work. Fuck being hooked, he was _chained_.

***

The bus ride back to the city was pretty uneventful. Frank sat next to Gerard, nearly in his lap, holding his hand and keeping the same smile he had on while they sat across from each other in the coffee shop.

Gerard was falling _really_ fucking fast, so much that he was pretty sure he’d go into shock before he hit the bottom of the cliff.

Once they got off the bus, they continued to hold hands. And they weren’t very secretive about it, either. They stayed close together, since the umbrella was still just as small as it was earlier that morning. Gerard didn’t live very far from the bus stop, thankfully, because it was pouring, and it was perfect weather to just give Frank a big ol’ smooch right there in the rain, but they hadn’t even been on a formal date yet, he needed to play it cool. Besides, kissing in the rain was a total cliché. And they could get hypothermia. Nobody wants hypothermia.

Gerard used his keys to unlock the door to the building, and then once more to unlock his apartment door, Frank still right on his tail. Not that he was expecting him to bail halfway through, or anything. He was just—cautious.

“Man, I’m freezing. And my hoodie’s soaked,” Frank muttered, shivering and rubbing his arms to try and warm his skin. It was a lot cooler than it was this morning.

“I might have a sweater you can borrow. I mean, they’re kinda big on me, so they might be giant on you,” Gerard said, shrugging, as he quickly took Frank’s hoodie from him to go get him something warm and dry to wear.

It was a skeleton sweater, and it was totally _dorky_ , but Frank totally loved it. Frank’s jeans also just so happened to get completely soaked as well. Causing him to kind of just take them off.

“Oh,” Gerard said, looking at Frank’s damp jeans that were now around his ankles, “I might have some pajama bottoms you can wear if you want.”

“No, this is fine. Thanks though,” Frank said, plopping himself down onto the couch that was in the middle of Gerard’s apartment. Gerard raised his eyebrows, taking Frank’s jeans and putting them with his equally as damp hoodie.

“So… um, what movie did you wanna watch?” Gerard asked, “Oh, uh, I was also gonna order some food for dinner, ‘cause I’m kinda hungry. Anything specific you want?”

“Do you have Rocky Horror? Also, pizza would be great,” Frank responded, looking at Gerard’s DVD cabinet that was next to the television set.

“ _Of course_ I have Rocky. Just grab it out of the cabinet, it’s all in alphabetical order,” Gerard said, looking for the local pizza place’s menu through the abundance he had collected over time.

Once he found the right menu, he just ordered a large cheese pizza and blushed intensely when he stuttered while he was on the phone, hoping Frank hadn’t heard him. He was so bad at ordering food, it was _terrible_.

Gerard sat down next to Frank on the couch once he went into the living room. He already had a blanket over him and was curled up in a ball with his hair in his face. Gerard was trying _so_ hard not to cuddle the _shit_ out of him.

Frank looked over at him and smiled, “So food’s gonna be here in a bit?” he asked, moving so that he was sitting right next to Gerard.

He nodded, shedding his jeans onto the floor so that he was just in his t-shirt and boxers. He pulled Frank into his lap and wrapped his arms around him.

“Is this okay?”

Frank just rolled his eyes at the question and leaned up to kiss Gerard gently. Just a soft peck on the lips. It was so simple but it made Gerard smile like an idiot. Frank was _killing_ him.

After kissing more times than needed, the buzzer finally rang and Gerard pulled his jeans back on so he could answer the door. Once he paid for the pizza, he carried the box back into the living room and pulled off his jeans once more.

“I’m gonna put in the movie,” Gerard simply stated, walking over to the DVD player and took the disc out of the case. Rocky was one of his favorites, and he was over the moon about finding out that Frank liked the movie as much as he did. He got settled in on the couch once again and got into the same position he was in before with Frank.

Frank had his head on Gerard’s chest and the blanket wrapped around the both of them. They were so oddly comfortable with each other even though they had barely known each other for the past month and a half. There was _no way_ either of them were complaining, though.

It got late pretty fast, because after watching the special features and deleted scenes, it was now nine at night and Frank was snoring on top of Gerard. He was still _way too fucking cute_ , though.

“Frank… it’s kinda late, d’you want me to walk you back to your place?” Gerard asked, brushing the strands of hair out of Frank’s face.

“Nnng, no. Lemme sleep,” Frank mumbled and groaned, curling up even more on top of Gerard.

Gerard rolled his eyes, because what the _fuck_ , this was the first time they were hanging out and Frank was already spending the night.

Frank was apparently very light, well, light enough for _Gerard_ of all people, to pick him up and carry him into the bedroom. Frank just snuggled even more into Gerard, wrapping his legs around his waist and resting his head on Gerard’s shoulder and completely and shamelessly pressing his face _right_ into his neck. Gerard blushed, keeping his arms around Frank and laying him down on the mattress, causing him to grunt and just get adjusted to the new surface. Gerard cuddled up right next to him underneath the covers.

“You know, you’re really cute,” Gerard said softly into Frank’s neck, burying his face into his shoulder.

“You know, you should really be quiet so I can enjoy your warmth and _sleep_ ,” Frank muttered, causing Gerard to giggle and just shake his head softly.

***

When Gerard woke up to Frank’s loud snoring with his equally as loud alarm clock, he didn’t know where he was for a minute.

He couldn’t remember that Frank had spent the night and how they had a second date last night, well, at least not right away. Gerard put his hand on Frank’s side, sighing softly as he watched Frank start to stir, causing him to grumble a bit.

“Hey Gee,” Frank said softly, his voice still raspy and sleep-ridden.

“Hi Frank,” Gerard responded, brushing Frank’s hair off of his neck and kissing it gently. Forget having fallen for Frank, he had already hit the ground and _crashed_.

“Mmh, you’re so comfy and warm,” he mumbled, and Gerard could have _sworn_ he heard a smile in his voice.

“Yeah, well, I’ve been told I’m a _great_ cuddler.”

Frank hummed in response, pressing back against Gerard, then turned around so he could kiss his face all over. “Can I tell you something?” he asked.

“Of course,” Gerard responded, kissing the tip of Frank’s nose.

“I kind of purposely forgot my umbrella yesterday,” Frank confessed, smiling and even blushing a bit. Gerard rolled his eyes, smiling as well and ran his fingers through Frank’s hair.

“Aren’t you just a charmer?” Gerard teased, sticking his tongue out at Frank

“Hey, what can I say? I’m a sly dog.” Frank winked, giggling and kissing Gerard’s neck.

“You’re a fucking _dork_ , that’s what you are.”


End file.
